O Yumemiru
by Evide
Summary: Collection of drabbles that focuses on the dreams and sleep of two particular people: Kouichi Kimura and Kouji Minamoto. What kinds of nightmares do the twins have? What is their reaction to their dreams? Are their dreams shared?
1. Crusadermon

Same story, new title meaning "dream of" in Japanese. I accidently posted the wrong work, and it had all the spelling erors. Thankyou, ritachi for pointing that out...  
(previous A/N)Okay, so I wanted to celebrate my 1st ever anniversary on fanfiction, but the things I've written for the occasion have all turned crappy. It's also my Entities anniversary, and I won't give you the long and very weird story, but they are asleep. So... I don't have them to help me with this. Which is actually just a redone little thing. Very short, some language, brotherly bonding... hope you enjoy

I disclaim any ownership of the personas of Kouji, Kouichi or anything to do with Digimon Frontier.

——————

Not a lot of things frighten me now that I've come home from the Digital World. But, not to say that the Digital World isn't my home, because I've changed and lived so much there that I think it has become my second home. To all of us, even after the three years we have been away from it.

But like I was saying, I don't get easily frightened now that I've come back. It'll take something like Lucemon back from hell to scare me out of my wits, and that's still not saying I won't stand up to it. Some things bother me, things that remind me of the worse times in the digital world, but I'm not really scared of those things. But still, when somethings do scare me, it's nice to feel comforted and protected at those times.

What I'm trying to say... I just... I'm afraid that I'll lose my brother. I'm afraid that Kouichi will be taken away from me. I have nightmares of him disappearing. Those are the worst. I remember one time when it happened, but luckily he was there for me afterwards.

We were sleeping over the weekend, like we usually do. We switch off eachother's house every other week or so, alternating from my house the last week so that I was at his and Okaa-san's apartment this weekend. Now, Kouichi has some really odd sleeping... habits. I sometimes wonder if he has some sleeping disorder or something. But other than that, I know that he likes to sleep next to me. I mean, I like sleeping with him too, but it's not the same. He would curl up and cuddle against me and grasp my shirt... sorta cute; like a kitten or something.

Anyway, we came to bed, the window cracked open to let in cool night air like Kouichi likes and the moon shining in through the window just how I liked it. Kouichi had placed his futon right where the moonlight would shine down on us when he learned that I liked to sleep that way. We righted ourselves on the mattress into out preferred comfortable positions against eachother; where I would lay myself in the moonlight with my arms around Kouichi's upper back and Nii-san with one arm over my chest and one trapped under himself while he pressed his face into my shoulder.

I think one of those disorders Kouichi has is a light case of insomnia or something, because it takes him forever to fall asleep. Me, I can sortof just drift off at any time, but I can choose to stay awake anyway, usually to just listen to my twin as he falls asleep. I like having him next to me, to reassure myself as I listen to his steadily slowing breath that he is there; a sound that I could easily fall into a trance from.

Usually when we sleep like this together, I'm fine, really I am. It just must have been something I ate that day. Not that Mother's cooking isn't good, no way, but I distinctly remember us having a leftover pizza that night. And just thinking about that makes my stomach shudder; augh, leftover pizza...

What I dreamt was just really annoying, weird and creepy. Like I said, I don't scare easily, but it was just something about that nightmare that happen to just strike a nerve. At first, everything was okay, I was outside; long, tall grass, accompanied by strong oak trees spread abroad a foresty area. Thinking of it makes me think that I must have been KendoGarurumon, running through a wild field. It must have been, because I was on all fours, I remember. It felt wonderful to just be running like that, so free and light, as if flying. And JagerLowemon was there, too, and we were just there together, running. But by about that time, nothing more was good.

All the flowers and brush around us began turning a sickening maroon color, and the leaves on the trees turned red and yellow. It actually would have been a very pretty scenery if it hadn't been for the wilting and brown hue that followed. The grass was all brown and the land looked generally sick, the air harsh with a red tint in the light. I was suddenly panicked and I tried to reach him, my brother, but he must have turned back to human. And at that moment, when I could feel my heart beating rapidly from fright, the red flowers sprang up like vines to wrap around KendoGarurumon's metal body and stop me completely.

Then I heard _her_ voice, haunting me, laughing at my weakness. Crusadermon rose from the red petals, holding onto my brother in her deadly grasp, making him shout out. I couldn't help him, and this time there was no one else there to save him, either; I was held back by the vines no matter how hard I thrashed and struggled. I could hear my twin whimpering as the golden thread around him tightened and squeezed; a pained look in his eyes. I couldn't help him.

The reins around him tightened, and he vanished in a puff of dark smoke.

It was weird for me waking up because Kouichi was still situated on my chest. I gave a hard jolt, eyes snapping open and breathing irregularly, momentarily stunned. When I tried to move, I almost thought I was still binded by the vines. But then I noticed Kouichi on top of me, shifting awake groggily. Nii-san is usually very slow to wake up, accompanying the slowness of him falling asleep. I didn't think much could wake him up, and yet he was there, shifting on top of me.

My comprehension was working doubly slower than normal, my mind still in a state of half-awaking, still suffering from the real feelings from the dream. Kouichi looked at me with sleepy blue eyes, the moon within them shining with worry.

"Kouji? Are you okay?" His voice was reassuringly gentle and I took a moment to look at him, at his tired and caring cerulean eyes. I remembered the look of pain and anguish that had been in those same eyes; those eyes that looked just like mine and yet they were so different. The look that Kouichi's dream self had given me, something that pleaded, 'save me', but I couldn't. But he was here now, and I took him into an embrace, holding him close to me. He held on sleepily, snuggling into my arms.

"Kouji?" He asked again. But I couldn't answer him, I didn't really want to. I just wanted to hold onto him, just to make sure he wouldn't disappear from me, just to make sure he was there. Then his arms found their way around my neck and I found myself in his arms instead of the other way around. I slowly buried my head into his chest and held on to him tightly, but gently, as if he could break if I squeezed too hard.

We didn't say anything, and Kouichi just lay there with me, holding me, protecting me. The darkness of the room was comforting and I was slowly reassured. Kouichi was with me, here, and he was just fine. We were here, together, and there was nothing to say about that.

After that, it took us both a while to fall back asleep.

——————

Yay, a very underdone story to celebrate an anniversary! Also something out for the holidays. I just did it very quickly and I have been in a Koukou mood, but the hints in the story are not that major unless you want it to be.

There actually may be some added on chapters, but I'm not sure. The possibilities include a short on Kouichi having a nightmare, and some other random little brotherly things. The idea of the fic was just to imply why the twins got so close. I mean, I know that I've noticed my own writing as the twins always wanting to protect eachother, but I ask myself why... and blah. So, just a question. Think about it, reply if you want.


	2. in sickness

O Yumemiru is basically a collection of Kouji and Kouichi drabbles, more or less because I get to many of these little ideas to handle. It's just, Kouji needs a reason to love Kouichi that is following something along the lines of cannon (as Kouichi already has tons of reasons). So... this story is just a very light Koukou shounen-ai, brotherly bonding kinda collection series. Mostly the chapters are in Kouji's pov, and if they aren't it should be in 3rd person or Kouichi's pov. I'll make sure to tell you all if it isn't Kouji's pov.

Anyway, on with the story! (Disclaimer: if my profile disclaimer wasn't a hint, I do not own Digimon)

Chapter 2

I've always felt comforted in my brothers arms, and never anything less. He always made me feel like I was whole, and he always made me feel better when I was down. He also helped me through some of those weaker moments of my life, when I was sick, and he never thought any less of me.

With my father, it was always "take some pills and get over it" when I was sick. I could have been dying from pneumonia and he'd just throw me in the bathtub with some aspirin. Satomi was kinder, but by the time father had married her, I was more careful about not getting sick.

Heh, but the last time I had a fever... man, Kouichi went ballistic! Well, okay, not exactly ballistic. He'd been so... caring. I don't think I could ever be so gentle and kind as he had been to me.

I'd woken up with a sore throat and headache, but it wasn't all that bad and nothing I wanted to stay home for. Why would I, when morning was the perfect time for me to see Kouichi and we could walk together? So I took some aspirin like I normally do and headed to my brother's apartment to pick him up.

When Kouichi was in my sight, as soon as he caught my eye, he was smiling at me. He always is happy to see me, and I love seeing him happy. When we got close enough, I noticed my twin's eyes suddenly frown as they penetrated me and I knew he was studying me. I don't know how, but Kouichi is very perceptive of other's feelings. No matter how hard I try, he sees right through to me.

When we had gone a little down, away from mother's ears, he finally spoke, "Kouji, is something wrong this morning?" with a quiet whisper. His smile had disappeared into a hesitant little frown and I felt like I was mad at myself for making that happen.

"Nothing's wrong." Eh, an automatic response. But really, it's nothing! Why does my brother seem to worry so deeply over nothing? But I knew that answer wasn't enough for him and yet, he didn't say anymore about it. So I just went to the task of trying to make him smile before the morning was over.

At the end of the day, the aspirin had worn off and I was suffering. I was snappy and a bit disoriented, headed towards my brother's apartment in a daze without thinking. Kouichi must have found me and taken me home -that is, to his apartment, because the next thing I know I'm lying on the familiar couch with Kouichi leaning over me with worry all over his face. Kouichi could see my pain; I feel his pain and I guess he feels mine. I wish this wasn't true though, because I would never want him to be hurt because of me.

Anyway, he was asking me about ten questions a minute. "How do you feel, Kouji? Do you need a blanket? Or pillow? Do you want some aspirin, Kouji? Anything to eat? Are you thirsty, Kouji?" It was kinda cute to see him fuss like that, making me think about him being sick in bed and mother worrying over him just like this.

"I'm fine," and I really was, just a bit of a headache. My twin knew that, so he handed me some aspirin and went to making some tea for us. Mother wasn't home yet, she doesn't come home until late.

I hate being treated like I'm helpless, really I do. Just sitting there on the couch doing nothing drove me insane! But I knew that I was no good in the kitchen. Kouichi had once tried to show me how to make regular noodles and I ended up overcooking them to the point of inedible sogginess. Yes, I am really that pathetic.

"How do you like your tea, Kouji?" He asked me, and I couldn't take much more of this 'pampering' I was getting. So I headed into the kitchen just to get up.

"Ah... I don't know. I don't usually have tea." I admitted, surveying the small kitchen and Kouichi standing with his back to me, turning when he heard me, his eyes getting wide with worry.

"Kouji, don't get up! Y-you should lay down! Wait until your fever—" he was cut off with a sudden whistle from the kettle, signaling the tea was done. Kouichi had to turn his attention back to it, allowing me to go ahead and sit down at the table. Like I said before, I'm no good at cooking. I've had experiences with burns and other kitchen-type accidents which was why I didn't like to cook in the first place. Kouichi, on the other hand, is a really good cook. And I think it comes from being home alone so much... or mother and grandmother teaching him to cook. Or both.

Anyway, I guess I just assumed Kouichi to be a little more skilled in the kitchen. Which was why it came as such a fright to me when he burned himself on the teapot. It wasn't anything really serious, but I still jumped when the tea kettle came down to the counter with a loud clatter and Kouichi gave out a painful hiss between his teeth.

"K-Kouichi! Are you okay?" I was in a panic, the only reason I stuttered as I rushed up to my brother to check him over.

"I'm fine, really." He said to me just as I brought his hand under the sink to run under some soothing cool water. "You should have some tea... for your headache. Don't worry about me." He'd given me a 'clutzy-oops-my-bad' little embarrassed smile with that and I felt kind angry. Kouichi had hurt himself, and yet he was still worried about me. It really made me hate being sick even more than before. But I pushed those thoughts aside to bandage my twins hand before I helped get the tea for us. Whatever fever or cold or whatever I had had was gone by that evening.

Oddly, I remember dreaming about being in Kouichi's apartment, just Kouichi and I. It was a pleasant dream, and echo of what I'd done that afternoon. I felt warm, as if tucked under blankets and up against my brother's warm body.

It seems that whenever I get sick, he goes out of his way to care for me. Whenever _he_ gets sick... I really try to help, but I never know what to do. When Kouichi gets sick, he just asks me to be with him. And... and I just can't refuse, ending up staying with him attached to me all evening long while on the couch together. Then somehow I'll catch a cough from him afterwards and he takes such good care of me, feeling guilty he'd gotten me sick with his cold. Whenever I get a scratch or cut or something, Kouichi is always there to bandage it for me and make something soothing to drink. When he gets a scrape, sometimes I'm not there and he'll try to hide it for however long possible, bandaging it himself. All I get to do is administer a pity touch to the offended area. Or a kiss.

He takes care of me like a big brother would. And this is all still saying that I try hard not to get sick. So, it's not really often, but it still happens. Him taking care of me, I mean. It just goes to show us both that he really is my older twin brother.

------

It shall be continued! If you'd like, request some koukou kind of idea you'd like to see written in my kind of style or something and I'll do my best to try and get it into a chapter! That'll be fun!


	3. Goodnight, Angel

Lookie here! It's the grand return of O Yumemiru! And with it, the revelation of chapter 3. I'm sure that if you have enjoyed the past two chapters that you will also enjoy this instalment, also! But I do have a warning: I've made this chapter extremely bordering-on-shounen-ai-like. I obviously really like that kind of stuff, and if I get any other great ideas for more continuations of O Yumemiru, they will probably become more and more shounen-ai the longer the story goes on...

Special thanks to **OtakuLady** who gave me the perfect inspiration-idea to keep this little set of story-drabbles alive! Deep thanks to you! (bows)

I've decided that O Yumemiru will continue to be focused on dreams and sleep - a particular area that I am very interested in. If you have a good Koukou idea that falls into this category that you would like to see me write, just review! Or PM me, 'cause you know I love those, too. Anyway, on with the chapter, ne!?

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, there would be _a lot _more homosexual twincest parts.

Kouji's point of view

Chapter 3: Goodnight, Angel

Sitting on the couch of my mother's apartment, I leant my cheek into a hand while watching the rain outside, wondering why I was so unlucky as to have the day that I had planned to have Kouichi all to myself suddenly be blow away by the wind. Not even the eagerness of the weekend ahead could brighten the dreary tone of the day, and the entire mood seemed sour from the weather. So when mother suggested to have a movie night inside in hopes to save our plans, I didn't object.

Unbeknown to me was the obsession of horror movies when it came to my mother, who suddenly produced a film as if she had been lying in wait. The flick was old, and had an odd title that I don't remember the name of, with a plot somewhere along the lines of Frankenstein; the one where the evil scientist creates some horrible monster that goes on a killing rampage or something. The ending was not particularly good, leaving us hanging on the edge, saturated in the fear that seemed as tangible as the rain outside.

Not really a big surprise to me, it turned out that my twin was prone to having some bad scares from movies, and he was visibly shaken. He didn't seem to be mentally capable of looking at the movie in a more rational way (like me) in order to keep his nerves. I tried over and over to tell him that everything on the screen was just what the director _wanted_ you to see and be scared by. It was all just a series of clever and creative ideas to make people scream, and man did Kouichi look like he was going to scream.

Kouichi still asked me if he could sleep with me, despite all my attempts to quell his fears. Of course I said yes, because I knew I couldn't ever let my brother lay in a bed two feet away from me and ignore his shivers. Besides, it wasn't uncommon for us to share beds every now and again, even at the age of thirteen. Sometimes it was just _nice_ to cuddle up to a warm, loving body and just be able to trust that there would always be comfort there.

Our parents didn't object, and I wonder if that's because they feel guilty about everything. Why else would they allow us to act so... _close_ to each other? It's kind of hard to ignore when your twin sons were holding hands, but it isn't like we did that too often.

"Kouji... what are you thinking about?" Kouichi asked me from the darkness of his (practically _our_) room, making me return to the present. I slowly focused on my brother's face situated not even 5 inches in front of mine, feeling that my twin's hands were around my back.

My arms circled around him before I answered, "Oh, just us. Do you think mom thinks we're... strange?"

He gave a tiny, amused smile, nuzzling his head under my chin so that his soft-short hair tickled my neck. "Nah. I think she loves us with all her heart. Why?" he looked back up at me in that cutely questioning way of his and my lips twitched at their sides slightly.

"Didn't you notice those weird looks she gave us during the movie when we sat close?" 'Sat close' as in, kind-of-almost cuddling. I mean, I wasn't just going to let Kouichi fall out of his seat from leaning forward in suspense. I had just kind of hugged him from behind and then stayed like that. He didn't object, but I noticed that mother was watching us when we did it.

"No." Kouichi shivered and I could tell that he'd been reminded of the movie once more. I frowned, slightly guilty, when he continued, "I didn't notice anything. Just whatever was on the screen." He shrugged in half-apology, and I responded by giving him a squeeze around his torso, putting my lips against his forehead in a make-shift kiss.

"Don't worry about all that, okay? Besides, maybe mother was just making a weird face because of the movie, and just happened to glance our way."

"Yeah. I'm okay, Kouji." He gave a supposed-to-be reassuring grin my way to which I kissed his forehead once more. There was a comfortable, sleepy silence between us, before a yawn broke from my bindings and made my slightly-elder brother giggle tiredly. I smiled a little, tucking us both under the covers a little better, Kouichi instantly snuggling up to me a little more, creating a comforting warmth between us.

"'Night, Kouji." He whispered.

"Goodnight, Angel." I whispered back, just before I slipped off into slumber.

I woke to the soft sounds of crying in the middle of the night, coming to the conclusion that the only person who could be crying right now could only be the one person whom I fell asleep with: Kouichi

"Hn, Nii-san..." I called out, shifting slightly to get a better idea of where I was in comparison to my brother. I found him laying on top of me, tangled in the sheets as well as my night shirt, head half buried in my chest and shivering all over. "Kouichi?"

"Mmnh..." he cried, eyes closed, making me frown.

"Hey, hey." What was I supposed to do now? Wake him up? Sooth him back to sleep? "Are you awake, Kouichi?"

I shook him and he shivered, screaming without sound into my chest. It made me ache, the way he looked, like he was suffering from pure horror. All I wanted to know at that moment was what was wrong and how I could stop it.

"Hey, shh." I found his hair and stroked it, trying to find that reassuring rhythm that always got Kouichi to calm down before. "It's just a dream, Onii-san. Don't worry, everything's okay. Everything's okay now." He squirmed on top of me, then ceased his movement for a while. I tuned into his breathing which was mellowing into a regular flow before he started to shift over me with a little more consciousness than before.

"Mnh... Kouji?" I smiled into the darkness and reached to give my brother a light hug, to which he returned confusedly.

"It's all right now. Don't worry."

He blinked before his arms squeezed around me more fiercely and he threw himself into my chest and clutched so tightly that I almost couldn't breath. I touched his back to try and ease him, but he didn't budge.

"Oh Kouji! I-it's horrible! I couldn't... It was so scary! I couldn't move at all, Kouji!" He was mumbling into my shirt, grabbing on like I was his lifeline, which I might as well have been to him. "And i-it was so cold! I... I was all alone." He started to whimper and my heart clenched at Kouichi's broken voice.

"I'm here now. Everything's okay." I repeated once more, hugging him more protectively. Suddenly, I was reminded of a long ago incident with Tomoki that had lead Takuya into researching night frights. But because he had the attention span of a squirrel, he asked me to help him on it. I remember how it had said to treat a victim.

"Sshh, Nii-chan. I'm here, you're all right now. Go back to sleep, okay?" I said gently, trying to convince him to go back to sleep, because, Kouichi wasn't actually awake. Victims of night horrors don't really wake up from sleeping, basically thinking that their experience had been real and traumatic. Telling them it was just a dream wouldn't help, so I didn't tell Kouichi to forget about his nightmare that, to him, had been real.

"I... I'm scared, Kouji. I'm scared." He mumbled, leaning his head into me sleepily and closing his eyes.

"Shh, don't be scared. I'm here."

By that morning, Kouichi had no recollection of his night fright, nor of my heroic brotherly acts upon it. But that was okay, because I would just file that memory away for another time. And I concluded that the weekend hadn't been wasted after all.

--------

Things to say:

One: has anyone noticed that some (okay, a lot) of my drabbly-things come along with the setting of a _bedroom_? And I am NOT implying anything here! What happens is that I usually get the better plot bunnies right before I fall asleep, while I am in my bed. Then I have to get up, turn on the blinding lights and write the idea down. It's a never-ending cycle, I tell ya!

Two: was it kinda obvious that I really did research some of that night fright stuff? It's all true! And it was a perfect place to use that idea that I've had since I began Yumemiru!! So, Kouji did some research.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! And remember, if you have any kinds of night-dream-bedroom ideas that you would like me to write, I'd like to know! Arigato


	4. the path

This drabbly-thing is focused on Kouichi and his relationships. I've had many a thought about how Kouichi thinks about the others and his mother and his grandmother, and his relationship with them all. This is an old take of my views, symbolized in a dream.

Disclaimer: I own Digimon like I own the sky. Wait... I don't own the sky...

Chapter 4: The Path

There was no sound. No birds chirping, no bugs cricketing and no wind whistling. Just silence, which was the first thing that made little alarms go off in Kouichi's head. The second odd thing was the color, or rather, the abcense of it. There was no green foliedge or blue sky or brown on the ground. Everything was in black and white.

After Kouichi racked his brain trying to figure out where he was, he realized he could not remember how he had gotten there. Or where he had been before. All he could remember was the path in front of him, beconing him forward into the grove of grey trees.

His feet were on automatic, stepping ahead without his acknowledgement. He obligingly complied to the movement, taking his time to study the black and white details and the shadowless landscape he was in.

It came as a surprise to spot a simple sign along his path; compared to the organic landscape, it seemed very out of place. Oddly, the sign did not have any writing on it at all, which made Kouichi puzzle to look at it. He continued down his trail nonetheless, now wondering and confused before he came across an intersection.

There were arrows pointing towards the two different paths that he was to choose from, neither any different from the other. In front of him were tall, obscuring trees and thick foliedge that cut off his view.

He turned to his left and continued down the path, which soon turned out to be an upwards climb. When he reached the top, his mind was trying to comprehend what was sitting in the middle there. It took him a long minute of staring to realize that there were actual words on them, then another long minute to find he was staring at grave stones.

There were only two there, and the black on grey words did not seem to stand out very well, especially while they were smeared over the rocky texture. The character looked too familiar to Kouichi, and he was deathly afraid of what he was about to read... _"Kimura"_

Something settled in his heart then, making him feel cold and tired. These gravestones were engraved with his grandmother's and his mother's names, and it made his heart clench. The feeling of hot tears were starting to build up behind his eyes, and he scurried down the other side of the hill to get away from the distressing stones.

The path he was on now took a long, looping turn to the right, where he found another arrow sign that mirrored the one on the opposite side. But these actually had writing forming on them. He had to squint and concentrate a little to read it, but then it finally came to him. _"Family"_ and_ "Friends"_. Where he had just come from, the arrow pointed to 'family', and the way he was going was towards 'friends'. The oddity of it didn't seem to hit him, and so he continued on, eager to see his close group of companions ahead waiting for him.

Down the dirt trail, through some light mist, dwelling all the while about his brother. Why wasn't he there to greet him before? Kouji was his closest family. But at the same time, they were the best of friends, and he was probably up ahead, waiting for him.

He came around right back to where he started, the blank arrow signs pointing this way and that. But that couldn't have been right, he hadn't seen anyone down the 'friends' path. Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei... they were all his closest friends, that he sometimes even considered them his second family. And Kouji, his brother, was closer to him still. How could they not be here?

Both his friends and his family. All of his friends were his family, and his brother was his best friend. They were all both. As that thought went through his head, something behind the sign shifted. The bushes and foliage behind it, they seemed to be hiding something. A trail; the last path.

He determindly walked forward into the bushes, delighted to find that some of the color was now returning. Greens, browns, and the blue sky. Everything was becoming so much clearer.

When he emerged, he was even more happy to find everything there, just as he imagined they'd be, happy to see him.

-------

Eh, I don't really like this one, but it's been just... sitting there for so long that I can't... leave... it... alone. It bugs me like crazy!

I just needed to get this chapter finished. I have no idea for anything to continue O Yumemiru now... time to go idea-hunting. Thanks for reading!


End file.
